


This is why I keep the spider suit in my backpack

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't feel so well, Lost - Freeform, Mild Claustrophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, whumptober prompt 20 & 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Aunt May has to work a double shift so Peter begs Tony to chaperone his class trip. When trouble arrives can Peter and Tony work together to save the day?Whumptober prompt: 20 lost, and 21 I don't feel so wellThis one is a healthy mix of whump, fluff, action, and humor. I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This is why I keep the spider suit in my backpack

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a lot of humor and action and is more on the fluffy side, but there's still whump and hurt/comfort :) There's a part about claustrophobia so maybe a mild trigger warning for that. Thanks so much for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy.

Peter drags himself into the kitchen and slumps down onto the chair.

Tony smirks from the chair across from him. “You just woke up, kid. What could you possibly be upset about already?”

Peter holds up his phone. “Aunt May had to work a double shift.”

Tony takes a sip of morning coffee. “That part I know. It’s why you’re here with me.”

Peter looks up and smiles. “It was awesome that you picked me up from school yesterday. I mean, I didn’t have a problem with staying home alone, but when the other option is doing cool robotics stuff with the coolest guy on the planet and staying the night…”

Tony lifts an eyebrow. “I feel like this coolest guy is going to be asked a favor.”

Peter smiles. “It’s not much really, it’s just that Aunt May was supposed to be a chaperone on the school trip today and now that she can’t do it, they don’t have enough supervision and we have to cancel the trip. And everyone’s going to know that it’s because of me and they’re going to be pissed.”

Tony keeps his eyebrow lifted. “A school trip? I feel like you’re always going on field trips. Do you kids ever actually have class and learn things?”

Peter shrugs. “We get credit for one quiz grade just for going, so if that gets messed up because my aunt can’t go, they’re going to blame it all on me. Plus, my History grades aren’t that good so it would really help.”

Tony sighs. “You’re an Avenger kiddo, I don’t think you have to worry about History class.”

Peter shakes his head. “I still have to pass high school, Mr. Stark. How can I be a great scientist?”

Tony laughs. “You’re my intern. You do realize that as soon as you graduate, you’re getting a six figure position in Stark Industries. I’m pretty sure that the other workers aren’t going to like the blatant nepotism, but too bad.”

Peter clears his throat, but his voice still cracks. “Um, it’s not nepotism. I’m not actually your son Mr. Stark.”

Tony stops mid-sip and the two sit for a few moments staring at each other and saying nothing.

When Tony finally speaks, he’s blushing more than he has in a long time. “Um, well this is awkward.”

Peter blinks.

Tony groans. “Fine. I’ll be the chaperone for your stupid trip. Just stop looking at me like that ok? I think you’re giving me paternal hives.”

Peter’s eyes grow. “The school trip is back on? I can text Mr. Anderson?”

Tony shrugs. “Sure. Let’s go see some dinosaur bones.”

Peter cheers. “You’re the best Mr. Stark!”

\-----------

Tony stands outside of the museum and narrows his eyes. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Mr. Anderson, Peter’s history teacher, pats Tony on the back. “Now now, we don’t use such language around the kids.”

Tony’s eye twitches as they walk inside. “The little bastard didn’t tell me the trip was to the fu –,” He takes a grounding breath, “He didn’t tell me that the trip was to the freakin’ Captain America Exhibit.”

The teacher misses Tony’s point completely. “The original Captain America Exhibition is in the Smithsonian branch in Washington D.C. We are lucky enough to have a satellite location in the Museum of Natural History, right here in New York City.”

Tony gives Peter the evil eye, but Peter doesn’t dare look over at him.

Mr. Anderson continues to direct the class and the chaperones. “Alright, we’re going to start here at the Captain America Exhibit and then we will make our way through the rest of the museum.”

Tony sits on a bench. “Tell you what, I’m going to skip this part of the tour. I’ll be here when you finish.”

Mr. Anderson frowns. “Well technically we need three chaperones at all times, but the exhibit is smaller than the rest of the museum so I guess we could make do with two.”

Tony tries to quell the simmer rage. “Excellent. Have fun.”

The teacher leads the group into the entrance of the exhibit and Tony sighs under his breath. “Of all the places I could be, I’m at the shrine of Captain Goody Two Shoes.”

He looks next to him and there’s a pamphlet on the bench.

_Follow the journey of America’s Greatest Hero as he goes from a scrawny weakling from Brooklyn to the leader of the Avengers._

Tony closes his eyes. “I’m going to murder Peter. This is actually going to happen.”

Tony takes a break from plotting his homicidal revenge and checks his emails. The distraction works and by the time the group reemerges, his anger has reduced to mild annoyance.

The rest of the trip goes well and after a little teasing, Peter has gotten Tony to talk to him again.

Tony holds the Captain America brochure in his hands because it has the map of the building on the back. He squints at the information. “It looks like the dinosaur room is the last stop. I told you we’d see dinosaurs Peter.”

Peter looks back at Tony. His forehead wrinkles as he whispers. “Um, I need to pee. I’ll be right back.”

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t think Mr. Anderson is going to appreciate you wandering around the museum all by your onesies. I’ll take you.”

Tony informs the teacher that him and Peter will rejoin the group after a pitstop and the two head to the restrooms.

Tony puts his AirPods on and watches a part of a podcast on his phone, as Peter takes care of business.

Tony doesn’t have spider senses so when the kid seems to teleport in front of him when he’s done, Tony nearly drops the phone. He rips out the AirPods and frowns. “Jesus kid. Don’t scare me like that. Did you wash your hands?”

Peter groans. “ _Mr. Stark_.”

Tony points his finger at Peter. “Don’t Mr. Stark me. You dragged my ass –.” Tony is cut off when the lights shut off and the restroom is bathed in blackness.

Tony turns on the flashlight on his StarkPhone. “This isn’t good. FRIDAY, what’s going on?”

FRIDAY gives the status report. “The entire building has lost electricity Boss. The building has activated automatic shutdown, but there is evidence that security has been compromised. It is imperative that you find a way to evacuate everyone as soon as possible. My scanners sense a lot of firearms.”

Peter opens his backpack and takes out his Spider-man suit and starts to slip into it. “What would anyone want to steal from a museum?”

FRIDAY answers. “There are a great deal of priceless works of art that would go for enormous amounts of money on the black-market.”

Tony presses his chest piece, enveloping himself in the Ironman armor. “Where is the threat centralized?”

FRIDAY reports back with good news. “I performed a heat scan and the heat sources that are carrying guns are in the southwest cafeteria area. Away from all civilians. If you’re quick you can stop them before any collateral damage.”

Tony’s eyes dart to Peter. “Here’s the plan Underoos. You head over to the dinosaur area and seal it off. Keep your friends safe while I take out the threat.”

Peter nods. “Yes Mr. Stark.” And swings away.

His heart is pounding as he hopes that he reaches his classmates before the criminals.

He swings into the entrance of the dinosaur room and shuts the door behind him. He seals up the door with a thick wall of webbing and shouts. “Is everyone ok?”

He turns around to see the group huddled behind a T-Rex skeleton.

Ned is the first to speak. “Oh My God. It’s Spider-man!”

Ned’s over the top reaction makes Peter struggle to hold back a laugh. When this is all over Peter is going to have a talk with Ned about toning it down a bit.

Peter seals off all the other points of entry with webbing and returns to the frightened group.

Peter pitches his voice down so it’s unrecognizable. “Is everyone safe?”

Ned nods. “Yeah. My teacher wanted to run, but I told him that Tony Stark is here so he would send the Avengers to help.”

Peter nods. “I’m not an Avenger, I’m just a friendly neighbor Spider-man.”

Flash runs up to Spider-man. “I can’t believe you’re here. My name is Flash. I’m you biggest fan!”

Peter winces at the fact that the guy who makes his life miserable at school is borderline drooling over him.

Peter’s pulled away from his thoughts when Tony’s voice comes through his earpiece. “I’ve got my hands full here Spidey. FRIDAY says that there’s a few bad guys by you so stay put until I can come over there.”

Peter’s eyes dart around the room. His eyes settle on the airduct. “I sealed us in, so the criminals probably think I’m going to stay in here, but I’m going to take an alternate route through the airducts. They won’t expect when I drop down on them from the ceiling.”

Tony grunts as he takes a punch. “Good plan. Keep in contact.”

Peter smiles. “Will do Mister – um, Ironman.”

Peter points his web shooter at the airduct, and hears Ned yell, “You’re the best Spider-man,” as he swings up to the metal duct. Peter laughs at his superfan friend as he rips off a piece of the duct so he can crawl inside.

He’s small enough to easily crawl on his stomach, but he hadn’t planned on how tight the small metal tube would feel. The claustrophobia is gnawing at him as he makes his way further through the duct.

Speaking of gnawing, he feeling something crawl over his leg. Something with four legs, fur, and a tail. It takes every shred of self-control he has not to scream, but he has to put as much distance between him and the furry stranger as possible.

He races through the maze of connected airducts, not paying attention to if he makes right turns or lefts when he comes to junctions. When he’s finally positive that the mouse, squirrel, raccoon, or whatever else it could have been isn’t anywhere near him, he comes back to his senses.

He takes a sigh of relief, but it’s instantly coupled with a gasp of panic. His voice is shaking. “Karen? I think I’m lost.”

Karen’s voice comes back as static.

Peter closes his eyes. “I don’t have Karen. I don’t have Mr. Stark. I have to do this myself.”

Peter opens his eyes and he’s still just as lost as he was before.

He reviews his options. He could punch the duct and fall out, but if the whole unit comes down, he’ll be crushed. That’s not a good plan.

Maybe he could wait for Tony to find him. That plan is flawed too. If Karen isn’t working, then his radar might not either. FRIDAY could look for his heat signature in the duct, but Peter is part spider so he’s more cold-blooded than warm-blooded, which throws off her scans every time. It could take Tony forever to find him if the superhero searches for him without Karen’s technological assistance.

Peter closes his eyes and focuses on his heightened senses. He starts with hearing. With his eyes closed, his sense of hearing is enhanced even more. He can hear the faint voices of people from under him. He tries to focus more on the words, but the echoing from the duct makes it impossible.

He expands his hearing and the sound of little feet scurrying against the metal sends a shiver through his spine. The sound is far enough away for him to fight off the panic.

The sound of blowing wind is the next thing to flood his ears. The gentle jet of air is traveling through the duct and Peter focuses on the direction. The source of the direction must lead to the way out.

Peter carefully crawls toward the cool wind and as he gets closer to the sound the wind increases in intensity. Eventually he sees the open end of the duct and slowly crawls out.

He lays on the floor to take a moment to breathe, but that moment is cut short when he feels a swift boot to the ribs. He rolls over barely avoiding a second stomp.

He tries to get to his feet, but the sharp pain from his ribs forces him to his knees again.

The attacker smirks. “I thought Spider-man was tougher than that.”

Peter holds his stomach and winces. ‘You got a lucky shot. Plus you’re wearing, like, steel boots dude.”

The attacker punches Peter in the head causing Peter to stagger back. He takes another kick to the ribs and this one is twice as painful as the last one.

On any day of the week Peter could knock this guy out, no question, but even Peter’s super-enhancements aren’t enough to overcome the extreme pain of numerous cracked ribs.

Peter grits his teeth through the pain as he avoids the next attack, but he doesn’t see a way out of this.

He grunts in pain, but hears Tony’s voice. “On your left. You gettin’ sleepy?”

Tony is holding Captain America’s shield. He tosses the museum prop to Peter and Peter blocks the attacker’s next punch. The shield isn’t vibranium, but punching an aluminum shield is more than enough to break the guy’s hand.

Peter is in an immense amount of pain, but he has just enough self-awareness to realize that he’s in the Captain America exhibit.

Peter has the upper hand for the first time in the fight and ends it quickly by banging the shield against the side of the man’s head, knocking him unconscious.

Peter wraps his arm around his ribs and staggers, but Tony catches him before he falls forward.

Peter wheezes. “The guy had a pair of reenforced steel boots.”

Tony winces. “You think you have a broken rib?”

Peter grunts. “I think I broke all of them. I – I don’t feel so well.”

Tony turns to face one of his sentinel suits. “Are all the enemies taken care of?”

The suit answers. “Affirmative.”

Tony nods. “Good. Evacuate the building.”

The suit walks away, and Tony redirects his attention back to Peter. “I’m taking you back to my place, kid. Bruce will get you all fixed up.”

Peter looks at the dented shield on the floor. “I almost got through the mission without you bailing me out. I was so close. If that guy didn’t have 50 ton metal boots, I would have been ok. I mean seriously, what kind of jerk steps on a guy?”

Tony looks at the Captain America mannequin that he stole the shield from. “Good point. But let’s get out of here. That guy is creeping me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reveal of where the trip was is probably one of my favorite jokes of the whole series. I hope you laughed too :D As always I'm super happy that you are reading all or some of the stories, and I appreciate it so so so much. Have a great day and feel free to chat with me in the comments!


End file.
